<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тигр by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969023">Тигр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это печальная история, Томек. Там, где мы охотились на тигров, один из них очень беспокоил жителей. Не было ночи, чтобы он не зарезал хотя бы одну голову скота. Крестьяне расставляли всякие ловушки на грозного разбойника. Они выкапывали ямы, на дне которых ставили острые колья, а сверху закрывали дерном и листьями. Все попытки убить хищника кончались трагически для охотников. Наконец, в отчаянии крестьяне обратились ко мне с просьбой убить злого тигра...» (с) «Томек в стране кенгуру»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тигр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размер: 600х600<br/>Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Книга джунглей. История Маугли», «Вторая книга джунглей», фото из интернета<br/>Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2018 on diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>